It is often desirable to remotely monitor people and places. This monitoring activity was traditionally accomplished by planting a “bug”, such that the “bug” is a covert microphone or video camera, for example. Unfortunately, this activity requires that a person (e.g., a spy, a soldier, or a detective, for example) enter the place that they wish to monitor so that the “bug” can be planted. Naturally, there are risks associated with such a procedure.
Further, the use of smart munitions (e.g., laser-guided missiles and bombs, for example) have greatly increased the accuracy of munitions. Typically, the target is illuminated (i.e., designated or “painted”) using a laser source, and the laser-guided weapon uses that laser light painting the target as a homing beacon. Unfortunately, in order to illuminate a target, a laser must be aimed at and maintained on the target until the missile/bomb strikes the target. Again, this requires one or more soldiers to be in harm's way prior to and during the bombing mission.